Loosing You
by bbbrriittaannyy
Summary: Fitz takes Clare to Vegas Night & Eli is not happy. This is my version of events after Eli poisons Fitz. SUMMARY SUCKS... give it a chance


I like Eli but I would never poison someone like he did. I ran off into the hall looking for Fitz. As I turned down the lat hallway I could ever look down I could find I saw Fitz.

"Are you okay?" I asked sympathetically walking to his side and grabbing his arm.

"Yeah Clare I'm fine I mean your boyfriend didn't poison me or anything" he replied. I feel so bad.

"He's not my boyfriend and I am so sorry. I really am. Let me make it up to you?" I asked and he smiled.

"Sure" he said and I grabbed his hand leading us back to the dance. As we walked into the gym people started to stare.

"CLARE" Adam half screamed running over to me.

"What are you doing with that menace?" he asked and I cringed at the hurtful word Eli had also used to describe Mark.

"I am being nice since you and Eli don't know what that is" I said and I walked onto the dance floor and started to dance to a slow song with Mark.

"Here" I said taking his hands and placing them on my hips. I put my two hands on his shoulders. We were dancing together and it was kind of nice. Fitz started to lean closer and I thought he was going to kiss me but his lips ended up near my ear.

"Want to get out of here?" he asked and I pulled away as fast as I could and pushed him as hard as I could.

"I know your not a saint Clare so come on lets go" he said coming closer to me and I ran into the halls of Degrassi trying to find an escape from my worst nightmare. I ran down the hallway that my locker was in and found Eli sitting on the floor in front of our lockers listening to his ipod. When he saw me he immediately stood up.

"Clare" he said pulling the headphones out of his ears.

"Eli come" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the girls washroom.

"What's wrong?" he asked and I started to cry.

"You were right Eli he wants to have sex with me and I am so sorry for not believing you. Lets go home" I said and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"E-li" Fitz said and I panicked.

"Eli lets run and never look back until were in Morty"

"No, am not letting that menace scare you" he said and we walked out of the washroom to find Fitz across the hall with a pocket knife in his hand.

"Put it away Fitz and let us go home" I said and he just smiled.

"No thanks hun"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT" Eli screamed as Fitz stepped closer to us.

"What's wrong emo boy, scared of a little knife?" he asked as he forced us up against the wall.

"Please Fitz don't do this"

"Well too bad Eli, you stole my date so I'm stealing your life" he said lunging forward with the knife pointed at us. He faced the knife at Eli and I screamed. Eli pushed me away from him and I tried to sneak behind Fitz to run for help. I got behind him and was just about to break into a run when I heard a loud gasp. When I turned around Eli was on the floor and Fitz was running. I sat down next to Eli.

"I'm glad you-"

"Call 911" he said and he lifted his red blazer showing me the knife stuck in his chest, very close to his heart. I started to cry and reached for his cell phone.

"Not that" he said as I pulled a letter out of his pocket with my name on it. No time to read it I thought and I reached in his other pocket finding his cell phone. Every moment from that point on was filled with me crying. Eli was taken out of the school on a stretcher and I was driven to the hospital by Sav. Right now I am crying on Ali's shoulder. I decided I should read the paper with my name on it.

_To my lovely Clare,_

_You probably don't know this but I fell for you very quickly_

_When you screamed in front of the Mini Mart I knew_

_Well I knew it was meant to be_

_And then when I kissed you for the play_

_I felt like I found my missing piece_

_If you are reading this it means I told you I love you_

_It's Vegas Night and we just finished slow dancing and well_

_I LOVE YOU CLARE EDWARDS_

_And know I want you to come over to me and say I love you too_

_Or you can choose not to_

_Those are 3 very powerful words and Clare I mean them_

_Now please come see me so I can say it to your face_

_I am at your locker with a rose_

_You will see me my love_

_I love you always no matter what_

_Love, Elijah Goldsworthy_

_The man you drive insane with your big blue eyes_

_Love you … xoxo_

I started crying even more and the doctor emerged from his room.

"Can I please see him" I said tears rolling down my cheecks.

"You will have to wait until tomorrow. Only family can see him"

"NO LET ME SEE HIM" I screamed crying even more.

"PLEASE LET ME SEE HIM" I continued trying to walk inside Eli's room. A women walked out.

"What is going on my son needs to rest" she said. That's Eli's mom.

" please I need to see him" I said and she looked at me confused.

"I'm Clare" I said crying even more.

"DOCTOR PLEASE LET ME SEE HIM" I yelled again loosing my patience.

"Clare oh my" she said and she hugged me.

"Oh my what. What's going on. Please I need to see my boyfriend" I said.

"Clare I think you should know that Eli isn't doing so well. He need's his rest please just come tomorrow"

"NO, I LOVE HIM TOO AND HE NEEDS TO KNOW IT. ELI. ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY I LOVE YOU TOO" I screamed one last time before falling on to my knee's.

"Come" his my said taking my hand and literally dragging me into Eli's room. It was sad to see him this way. I sat down on the chair and took his limp and very cold hand into mine.

"Elijah Goldsworthy I read your letter. I am so sorry. I love you with all my hear please Eli don't leave me now not when I need you the most" I said placing his hand on my cheek. I felt his thumb move stroking my cheek and I heard a hoarse Eli say

"Don't you ever think I will leave you. I love you forever blue eyes" and I did the only thing I could. I cried tears of joy. I leaned in and kissed him lightly realizing he was going to be okay before I walked out of his room with a smile on my face and tears streaking my cheeks. He will always be from now on my Elijah Goldsworthy.


End file.
